Hangover
by nemaara
Summary: Raven wakes up with a not-so-strange stranger next to her and no memory of what happened last night. All she has is an uncooperative bed buddy and an awful hangover to help her put the pieces together. One shot, Raven/Jinx. Rated M for a reason.


Disclaimer: Teen Titans isn't mine

I sometimes do something I call "memory weaving" in my stories - it's basically mixing past and present freely with each other... and it's really, really hard to do, so I figured I might practice it a little more while having some fun with a Rae/Jinx story.

**Warning**: this one is very suggestive and has some pretty vivid descriptions of stuff, and has a lime at the end. Hence, it's rated M.

Happy reading~

"Speech"

_Thoughts/Past_

* * *

_Where am I... _she blinked a few times and winced as her head began to throb painfully. _A hangover... I was... drunk? _She turned slightly, shifting into a more comfortable position and sighed. _Not my bed... but it's comfortable... it feels... right. Have I been here before? _

She breathed out lightly and turned again, biting her lip, listening to her heart pound in her ears.

Her arm made contact with smooth skin - not her own - and she frowned. Smooth... bare skin. _So I'm not alone. _As her hand moved up, she made contact with a familiar body part, particular to females only, and she quickly drew away, turning faintly red. _Definitely not alone._

Actually, strike that. She was in bed with another girl, a _naked _girl at that, and she still had not a clue who it was or how she even got here. But then again, alcohol in excess did that to you.

The other girl whispered something in her sleep, something garbled and unintelligible, but it almost sounded like a name. And then a hand came up and she curled in close, like some sort of over-sized feline, hands moving up to run through the soft, violet hair.

She felt her pulse quicken, but the other girl didn't seem to be doing it consciously, and besides, something about her warm body felt very comforting - so she opted not to wake her up and instead tried very hard to focus her vision into anything more than a blur and figure out who the hell this girl was. _God, why does my head hurt so much? _She frowned, searching her mind for any clues as to what might have happened or how she had gotten here...

_It had been night. Of course it had. After every day comes night. _

But what had she been doing, exactly?

_There was a bar... yes, a bar. It had been her 21st birthday, so naturally, she had gone out - alone, since Cyborg would have never approved of her drinking and none of the others could legally do so. _

_Okay, so maybe it had been on a bit of a whim, since she really wasn't to type to randomly go out and socialize. One drink, and only one. That was what she had told herself._

_Well, maybe not just one. There was no fun in that, was there? Maybe just a couple. That would have been fine. _

She shook her head, brows furrowing. _So there was a bar? I must've snuck out... _and then she felt a wave of embarrassment come over her. _Did I do anything stupid that I don't remember? Oh god. If anyone found out... Raven, the dark, anti-social sorceress who doesn't ever smile, acting like an idiot in the middle of the night... that wouldn't make headlines, would it? _

_... Beast Boy would never let me live it down. _

"Mmm..." the girl beside her stirred slightly and wrapped her arms yet more tightly around Raven's abdomen.

The dark Titan squirmed a little, feeling the nerves in her sides tingle at the touch, though it was not completely unpleasant. After a moment, she felt the other girl settle into a comfortable position, nuzzling against her neck. Something inside her screamed that this was all wrong, so very wrong - she was rarely ever touched and had never, ever been this close to someone, let alone _naked_, from what she could tell, and with another _girl... but it feels so right... _

_... where did that thought come from? _

_Alcohol is a depressant. It's famous for its different effects on different people. Some people get angry at everything when they are drunk; others are happy for no reason; and still others shut down and fall asleep. _

_Of course, for demons, it was slightly different. For one such as her, with an immense amount of control over her emotions and actions, it was not quite so easy to loosen up._

_Raven had stepped into the night club and instantly slammed down her barriers, the mass of emotions too much for her to handle all at once. The sheer amount of chaos... it was terrifying and she almost stepped back out into the street, nauseated, but then gathered herself and sat at the counter, which luckily was relatively empty - everyone else was dancing in the dim, blinking light of the club and she was one of the only few left at the bar itself. _

_At that moment, she felt extremely lucky that she had the powers that she did - her disguise was not flawless, but nobody would recognize her with black hair and the goth clothing that she wore - hell, hardly anyone ever recognized her because she was usually hidden beneath her hood. But she could take no chances._

_The bartender looked at her curiously. _

_"Haven't seen you before. Aren't you a bit young-"_

_She flashed her ID at him - a fake one, of course - nobody was to know that she was a Titan, but hey, she was 21 and had every right to drink if she wanted to. So she didn't feel guilty at all._

_He shrugged. "So what can I get you?"_

_She blinked a few times. She had forgotten that she had no idea what types of drinks these bars served. "Um..."_

_He grinned. "Alright, I see, that's how it is. Guess we'll start with the house specialty."_

_The bartender turned, and after a minute or so, set a glass of colored, fizzing liquid in front of her. At first it seemed to be an odd greenish color, the foam near the top of the glass pale blue, but after a moment, it settled and glowed like coral. _

_She eyed it curiously and took a sip._

_Instantly, she felt all of her emotions stir simultaneously and held a hand to her head. He looked at her slightly worriedly._

_"Are you okay, miss? Some people are allergic to alcohol-"_

_"I'm fine. It just has... an interesting flavor."_

_His look of worry was quickly replaced with an excited grin. "Do you like it?"_

_She took another sip and this time, it was definitely passion that purred the loudest. She wondered what the hell she was getting herself into._

_"It's good," she murmured, and sipped again. _

Raven blinked. _Maybe that wasn't the best idea. _She buried her head into the pillow and groaned, head still throbbing. _I shouldn't have gone out alone... _

The girl beside her stirred again, stretching a little, pressing a hand to Raven's forehead. The violet haired girl turned at the unexpected contact.

"You okay?"

_That voice. It sounds so familiar..._

"Mmm..." she groaned again, turning a bit.

To her side, she could make out the shape of another person, a pointed chin, what appeared to be horns on her head - maybe a hair style... _very familiar. _She tried to speak, but her parched throat would not permit her to and she closed her eyes again, vision still blurred as ever.

"I'll get you some water," the other girl moved to get up and returned a moment later, putting an arm behind Raven's neck and helped her sit up slightly.

The half-demon girl drank the water thirstily, then laid back as she felt the arm withdraw its support. She sensed the person move to leave again, but she reached out and caught one slender wrist, holding her in place.

"You want me to stay?"

Raven groaned, holding her head. "Who are you?"

"... you don't know?"

_Of course not. I can't see anything. Everything is just a blur._

_Yes, one of the side effects of drinking a little too much. _

_Or in her case, drinking at all._

_Something about her emotions just did not mix with alcohol. Rather, her control over her emotions - perhaps they saw it as a chance to break free from her restraints, especially the ones that she would rather not be shown at all. Well, not anger._

_After she finished the glass of the oddly colored drink, the bartender noticed that she seemed notably more relaxed than before. All the tension had drained from her face and body. The slight furrow to her brows and the tiny scowl that seemed to have been etched onto her face disappeared, and she even seemed to smile a bit when he set another one in front of her, a bright red one with much less alcohol content and more juice. _

_She finished it faster than she had drank the first one, then stood, stretching. And held a hand to her head. _

_Everything became distinctly a blur._

_The barriers she had set in place when she had first walked in were beginning to erode, and the chaotic emotions of all of the semi-drunk people in the club were beginning to work their way into her mind. It was not altogether unpleasant, but it certainly was a bit unsettling. Anger washed over her, then unbridled joy, an odd sense of excitement, no... **arousal** that she had never felt before, not like this, though she was still sane enough to recognize that it was, hopefully, not her own emotion. All at once, and she wavered, the world spinning about her like a colored pinwheel. _

_"Miss?"_

_She sat back down. "One more."_

_"Miss, I don't think-"_

_"I'm fine. Just one more."_

_Just one more... just one more... just one more... _

_Exactly how many drinks did I have? _

She opened her eyes, gasping softly, realizing she had zoned out as the other girl was speaking to her.

"Hello? Raven? Earth to Raven?"

She squinted. "How do you know my name?"

A dark shape moved - she supposed the other girl facepalmed, but hey, from her point of view, it was a perfectly legitimate question.

"You must _really _be out of it - Raven? Hello? Raven?"

Raven winced as her head throbbed painfully again and the dark shape in front of her eyes disappeared, replaced by a spiral of color. Dark shades of royal blue, emerald in the background, and then closer to her, her own hand, barely discernible, like a splash of ivory jutting into the whirling rainbow... and then she looked at the other girl, who had become no more than a mass of glowing pink.

_Pink. Pink! _

"Jinx..?" she whispered.

"That's me!"

_Jinx. _

_Of she should have known it was Jinx. If anything, that particular shade of pink, lively and vibrant, yet not obnoxiously so, with a slightly darker hue to it if you looked at it carefully - that shade of pink was unique to her and there was no way in hell she would have forgotten that._

_Not even when everything seemed to blur together completely, when she could hear nothing but her heart pounding in her ears, not even then did she forget whom that color belonged to. _

_"Whoa, girl, you don't look so good."_

_Raven staggered forward, not so much the alcohol eating at her as it was her roiling emotions. Three drinks... who would've known that she wouldn't be able to handle it? Okay, maybe **she **could handle it. Even Rage didn't seem to be too upset by all the chaos. But Lust..._

_She looked up and pink eyes met violet ones._

_Like Raven, Jinx did not forget that particular shade of mauve that belonged to the half-demon girl. "Raven?"_

_She nodded slightly and bit her lip, feeling sweat drip down her face. No, it was not warm inside, but she felt unnaturally hot for some reason. Too hot. Too... _

_Oh god, it was terrible. There was that terrible urge to just jump the other girl and tear off her clothes... ah yes, she could just imagine it. Pushing Jinx to the floor right then and there, eyes flashing with crimson, ripping off her shirt with her razor sharp teeth, biting down lightly on the smooth, pale skin, both of them sweating... she didn't even want to imagine what would happen after those skin-tight pants came off. Actually, strike that. She **did **want to imagine it. Hell, that voice inside her was screaming for it to happen-_

_Yes, she definitely knew why she was excited. _

_"Raven? Why are you looking at me so weirdly? Raven? Helloo?" Jinx drew closer, but then froze as Raven growled at her._

_"Don't come any closer!"_

_Jinx frowned, then stretched out a hand, moving even closer, and dear lord, Raven could feel the heat emanating from her, that wonderful heat that made her blood rush to her face, that sent the adrenaline through her body... _

_"Don't touch me!" She hissed, clutching her head, trying to fight it off, though she didn't even know why._

_Jinx stared at her curiously, then grinned. "You know what you need?"_

_Raven shook her head violently._

_Jinx's smile widened. "A drink. Here, I'll go get you one."_

Raven's eyes flew open and she sat up, gasping, suddenly breaking out in sweat as the memory of that terrible feeling of excitement swept through her. Excitement, _arousal, _with her in its grasp - she felt her stomach clench up, and she knew, without having to think, what that wet feeling between her legs was.

"How many drinks did I have? How many drinks did _you _have?"

Jinx folded her arms over her chest. "Dunno. I lost count after round three."

Raven's jaw dropped. Well, no, it didn't, but the shocked look in her eyes was a suitable replacement. Jinx grinned. "I didn't know you were like that."

"Are you implying that we..."

Jinx continued grinning unabashedly. "You started it. And you _definitely _were enjoying yourself. I don't have these scratches on my back for nothing."

"You - we - _what?_"_  
_

"... you don't remember?"

_No, you idiot, otherwise why would I be asking you? What the hell did we even do? _

_But of course, Raven was not stupid. She knew perfectly well what had happened, but it was just odd, because she could remember none of it..._

_But apparently Jinx did. At least for a little while. The girl wasn't quite as drunk as she was, at least when they started. _

_It was for the exact reason that people often did **- **such things - that night clubs sometimes had private rooms that could be rented. Strangely enough, Jinx had been the one to pay for it - else she was afraid that the girl breathing into her neck, whispering all sorts of terrifying, but very - stimulating - things into her hear, with that positively intoxicating voice - she thought that **that **girl, Raven, was going to rip off her clothes and go at it right there, in front of everyone else._

_The thought of that was too embarrassing to contemplate. _

_So they had gotten a private room. Two girls walking into a private room, bearing with them a healthy amount of beer and liquor. What could go wrong?_

_Depended on what the definition of wrong was..._

Raven turned completely crimson. "You don't mean to tell me... I _seduced _you?"

Jinx laughed. "You know what they say. It's not rape if both sides enjoy it. Well, maybe the tentacles were a bit much."

Raven paled.

_That means that..._

_Yep. It was late into the night and they had been there for god knew how long, when Raven had inexplicably turned an odd shade of red, almost crimson, and had grown four eyes, and had grown black claws, and her hair had turned white..._

_Okay, so there were rumors about her being a half-demon and everything, but the sight of that, to see it happen before her very eyes - to see a very utterly naked and admittedly quite sexy demon-Raven in front of her, it was..._

_Exhilarating. _

_Jinx did not think she had ever screamed so loudly before. _

The pinkette laughed. "I didn't think those rumors were true. Well, least 'til last night."

_Oh god. Rage had her fun with Jinx. I guess that's why she seems oddly complacent right now... _that would definitely why she wasn't getting angry about anything, when normally she would have been furious by now...

"Hey, Rae. Don't worry. I'm not gonna tell anyone."

"What makes you think I'm worried?"

"Well, you're really pale and stuff."

Raven blinked a few more times, then felt a wave of satisfaction as her vision finally cleared.

She looked at the other girl carefully for a moment, studying the feline features, her lithe, smooth body, as pale as her own, as gorgeous as it had been last night - _quit thinking like that! _

She slapped herself lightly, then glared at Jinx, who had begun to snicker.

"Why do you fight it?"

"Fight what?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"I don't."

Jinx leaned in close, her hot breath sending chills down Raven's spine. "It doesn't take an empath to figure out that you're practically burning up with lust right now."

Raven blushed furiously, then turned. "Last night was enough for me."

"Oh, really," Jinx put her hands on her hips. "How can it be enough for you if you don't even remember it?"

"I do remember! Most of it... well, some of it..."

The pink haired girl smiled at her devilishly. "Then allow me to fill in those missing memories for you," and she leaned in close, pressing a hand on Raven's clenched abdomen, moving downward slowly, slowly, drawing out a terrifying sensation of tension, but not an unpleasant one...

Raven gritted her teeth, forcing herself to stay silent. "You're playing with fire..."

Jinx said nothing and kept grinning, moving her hand lower...

"You have no idea how bad this is," Raven whispered, though with much less force.

The pinkette remained silent, amusement dancing in her eyes-

"Oh, just get on with it!" Raven moaned out suddenly, throwing her head back, eyes slightly glazed over._  
_

Jinx laughed and dove in.


End file.
